walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Suzanne (Flight 462)
Suzanne is a character that appears in ''Fear The Walking Dead: Flight 462''. She is one of the passengers on Flight 462 traveling with her husband. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Suzanne's life before the outbreak, except that she was a passenger on Flight 462 during the time of the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Part 1 Suzanne is one of the passengers on Flight 462 who tries to calm her husband down when he gets agitated about the flight being grounded, challenging the flight attendant about it. She is successful in getting Marcus to take his seat. Part 2 As the plane takes off and begins ascending into the sky, Suzanne comforts her husband who is vomiting into a paper bag. Part 3 As Deidre hands out drinks to the passengers, she asks for vodka on the rocks, but requests for a second bottle, to which Deidre kindly complies. Part 4 As Marcus falls ill, he rushes to the bathroom. Charlie questions her about his illness, which she tries to pass off as reflux, something that runs in his family. However, Charlie continues to press the wife about his sickness, to which she snaps at Charlie, telling her to mind her own business if she is not a doctor. Part 5 Suzanne tirelessly pleads her husband to exit the bathroom. She is asked to move away from the restroom by Deirdre, who begins knocking on the door beckoning Marcus to come out. Part 6 Suzanne begins to become worried when they get no response from Marcus, who is still locked in the bathroom. She is horrified at the sight of her frail husband, who comes crashing out of the restroom after Deirdre unlocks it. Part 7 After Deirdre reveals she can't feel Marcus' pulse, she panics and pleads with Deirdre to save him. She becomes even more distressed after hearing that the flight will be rerouted to Los Angeles, insisting that Marcus requires a doctor immediately. Like the rest of the passengers, she is shocked to discover that Marcus has been injured. Part 8 Charlie insists that Deirdre tie Marcus down, much to Suzanne's disapproval. She sobs tearfully over Marcus as the flight attendant performs defibrillation. Part 9 Suzanne is shocked as she witnesses Marcus spring to life and attack his fellow passengers. She is relieved after Anthony manages to lock Marcus in the bathroom again. Part 11 Whilst sobbing at the toilet door, Anthony attempts to comfort her about her husband, and asks her to get away from the door. She states that she wants to tell Marcus that he loves him. He tells her that he is sick, he asks him to help him but Charlie says that there is nothing they can do for him. She wants to tell Marcus she loves him and tries to open the door but is stopped by Anthony and Charlie. After they move away she tells him to move away from the door. Part 12 When Anthony says, "Take a seat.", Charlie discovers that Suzanne won't sit. Suzanne says she doesn't hear anything. She begins to open the restroom, but Charlie says he's dead, Suzanne denies what Charlie had said, and pushes Charlie, opening the door and gets bitten in the throat by her undead husband. Part 13 As Anthony and Charlie struggle with an undead Marcus, Suzanne can be seen on the floor in the background. Part 14 Suzanne is seen alive, however breathing heavily, until she gets stabbed in the head by Charlie. Anthony sees this as a murder but Charlie explains that she has "saved" her. Death Killed by * Marcus (Infected) * Herself (Indirectly Caused) * Charlie (Out Of Mercy) Believing that her husband had died. Suzanne opens the bathroom door, despite Charlie's protests, and releases Marcus, who attacks her, biting her neck, killing her. Later, Charlie stabs her in the head with a crochet needle to prevent her from turning. Relationships Marcus Suzanne is Marcus's wife and it is clear that they love each other. Suzanne assists Marcus when he is sick. After Marcus collapses on the ground, Suzanne gets in a panic worried about her husband being dead. After Marcus is trapped in the bathroom, she is worried about him and wants to speak with him. She attempts to open the door but is stopped by Anthony and Charlie. Later, after Marcus stops banging, Suzanne thinks he is dying, after Charlie tries and fails to stop her, she opens the door, releasing Marcus, causing him to bite Suzanne in the neck, killing her. Anthony Suzanne had a good relationship with Anthony, he attempts to comfort her both after Marcus collapses and after he is locked in the bathroom again. He is shocked at her death. Charlie After Marcus falls sick, Charlie questions her about her husband. Suzanne is annoyed at Charlie, telling her it isn't her business. Suzanne thinks there is something wrong with Charlie when she suggests people tie him down, unaware of the reality of the situation. After Marcus is trapped in the bathroom by Anthony and Charlie, she tells Suzanne that they cannot help her husband. When Suzanne tries to open the door after thinking Marcus is dying, Charlie attempts to stop her, telling her that her husband is dead, but Suzanne doesn't believe her, causing her to open the door, leading her to her death. Appearances * "Part 1" * "Part 2" * "Part 3" * "Part 4" * "Part 5" * "Part 6" * "Part 7" * "Part 8" * "Part 9" * "Part 10" * "Part 11" * "Part 12" * "Part 13" (No Lines) * "Part 14" (No Lines,Corpse) Category:Webisode Characters Category:Deceased Category:Webisodes